


Shot For Shot

by RaeOfSunshine524



Category: Primeval
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M, Warnings May Change, cause why not, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine524/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine524
Summary: This was requested on my Tumblr and I, uh, kinda got carried away...oops
Relationships: Hilary James Becker/Jess Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Glass clinks against wood as, in his opinion, terrible music plays in the background. People argue, and then shriek with laughter. His glass is refilled as a man slides onto the stool next to his.

“DCI Quinn, we meet again.”

“So we do. Whatever he has.” DCI Quinn replies, directing his last words to the woman still hovering in front of Becker, who nods in return and turns away to take a glass down from its shelf. One her back is turned, both of their hands move in the same instant, for the guns hidden on their persons. “Don’t try it, sunshine. And you can take that off an’ all.” DCI Quinn tells him, reaching up and tugging his hood back as a rather irritated sigh escapes from him. “Hilary-“

“My name’s not Hilary-“

“James Becker. What’s that?” Quinn asks, indicating the dark red stain on Becker hoodie.

“Blood. I had a nosebleed.” he lies.

“Prone to those?” Quinn asks, acting as if he doesn’t know the truth.

“Rather.”

“Unfortunate.”

They fall into silence as a glass is put down in front of Danny Quinn. Becker looks around, seemingly casually.

“If I walk out now, how many of your men shoot me?” he asks quietly, looking at the door.

“None. I’m here alone.”

“Forgive me for not believing you.”

“I need your help.” Danny says, and Becker’s head turns back to him, his attention solely on him. “I need to find someone.”

“I don’t find people, I kill them, you of all people know that.” Becker reminds him.

“You have to find them before you kill them.” Danny points out. Their voices are low, unheard by anyone else in the noisy pub.

“I’m not doing any favours for you, I don’t work for you.” Becker tells him, pulling his hood back up and moving to leave.

“And who do you work for?”

“The highest bidder. Which you are not. I don’t work for coppers either, deals are made and everything gets messy.” Becker tells him, turning away.

“Does the name Jess Parker mean anything to you?” Danny asks, voice rising above the rabble.

“No.” Becker replies, suddenly still.

“You sure about that?” Danny asks, standing, moving to block Becker’s way, pulling a picture from his pocket. “Take a look.”

“No.” he repeats, without looking at the photograph.

“Never mind then. This is Jessica Rose Parker, guilty of aiding and abetting, several counts of that, several more counts of hacking and stealing government property. Many, many counts of harbouring a criminal. Couple other things too.” DCI Quinn lists the crimes fluently, as if he’s repeating his shopping list. Becker’s fingers twitch.

“I told you. I don’t know who that is, and I don’t work for coppers.” he tells Danny.

“It’s just about enough to send her down for life.” Danny says lightly. Becker takes an involuntary step forwards, fingers twitching again.

“You don’t touch her.”

“I can wipe her record clean, erase her from the database. I can give you two a chance to skip town, put the others off your tail for a while until you find somewhere safe for her.” Danny offers. For a long moment, there’s silence.

“Congratulations, Quinn. You just became the highest bidder. Who do you need me to find?”

“My brother.” Danny answers, pulling another photograph from his jacket.

“I don’t do kids, Quinn.”

“He’s not a kid. Not anymore. Went missing fourteen years ago. Everyone else has given up.”

“Everyone but you?”

“Everyone but me.”

***

“Uhhm…” Danny looks up at the dilapidated block of flats he’s been taken to. He knows that Becker is highly paid for his…work. This was not what he expected, and Becker knows it, which is why he makes a small snorting noise as he walks towards the door.

“Did you really expect somewhere flash, Quinn?” Becker asks, reaching up to a panel with various buttons for various flats on it, a speaker above it. “We’re not stupid.” he adds, pressing the very top button and leaning towards the speaker. “Let me in, J, I’ve got dinner.”

 _Better not be Chinese again,_ a female voice crackles through. Danny looks down into the blue plastic bag he’s holding that he knows contains at least two bags of prawn crackers. _And who’s with you, there’s two of you there._ at this, Danny looks directly up at the cameras over the door. There are three. He assumes that one is one that Becker installed himself.

“Yeah, we’ve got a visitor. I’ve cleared him, no phone, no weapons, no back-up.” Becker says. Danny’s hand goes to where his gun is. Or was. It isn’t there anymore. The assassin turns to the detective, holding up the former’s gun. “Oh yeah. This is mine now.”

“That is government property-“

“And now it’s mine.” Becker shrugs, tucking the gun into a pocket as the door pops open. He turns back to Danny, gesturing towards the dark hallway leading to stairs and a lift, the lights above the stairs flickering in and out of life. It looks a little like a horror movie. Like the part where he walks in and is immediately murdered. By the highly skilled assassin standing in front of him. “After you, Quinn.” says said assassin. And Danny Quinn walks straight in.


	2. Chapter 2

When they walk into the flat, it is a stark contrast to what else Danny has seen of the building. In here it’s clean, organised. It looks like a home.

“Sit down.” Becker tells him, and he does as Becker starts to unpack the blue plastic bag.

“Don’t come in here with it, I’ll come to you!” a voice calls from somewhere within the flat. A female voice, quite young. Jess Parker, Danny guesses. Soon enough, footsteps are heard, but faintly. She’s wearing socks as she comes in, sleeves of a too-big jumper being pushed up to her elbows. “Hilary James, if that’s Chinese again-“ she starts.

“Ah. Stop there. Say hello, Quinn.” Becker says, looking at Danny as he gestures to Jess.

“Hi there.” Danny says, deciding not to risk his usual mock-salute. Jess steps closer to Becker.

“Detective Chief Inspector Danny Quinn, who’s been tracking us for three years, Becker are you _mad?_ ” she asks sharply, voice turning into a hiss as she hits Becker’s shoulder.

“He wants our help, we’re going to give it to him.” he says simply. Jess folds her arms.

“What did he offer you?”

“I don’t think-“

“Becker. What did he offer you?” she demands.

“Jess-“

“Dinner. I bought it, be nice if you ate it.” Danny says quickly, pushing an aluminium tub towards Jess. She stares at it, then glances at him before picking it up. She understands that whatever the payment is, it isn’t to be discussed now. She opens her tub, and then turns her head to look at Becker again.

“You know, sometimes, we could have something else. Italian, Indian. Fish and bloody chips.” she says to him.

“You don’t like the batter.” he points out.

“I’d still eat the fish!” she tells him before sighing, “Get yourself a drink and sit down, I want an explanation for all this.”

“Well, I-“ Danny starts, but Becker holds up a hand.

“No. No business at the dinner table.” he tells him, and Danny frowns. “It’s a rule.” he explains.

“What?”

“It’s a rule.” Jess repeats firmly, looking up from her noodles. “Now eat, both of you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Becker mutters, almost rolling his eyes. Danny Quinn eats, he’s hungry after all. He watches the other two carefully. Neither talk, but that’s probably because he’s in the room. They seem to have a small conversation without words, however. Gestures, small touches, the shuffling of feet. Nothing is said until Jess has finished eating, pushing the remains of her food towards Becker, who is still spearing noodles onto his fork.

“What can we do for you, Danny Quinn?” she asks, arms folded on the table.

“Wants us to find his brother.” Becker tells her, words slightly muffled by food.

“Missing?” Jess asks, and Danny nods. “Got a picture?” he pulls the photograph out of his pocket and hands it to her. She studies it for a moment. “A kid?”

“No. Not anymore. He went missing a long time ago.” Danny tells her.

“Have you got better pictures than this at home?”

“Yes.”

“Bring them here next time you come.” she tells him.

“She can use the pictures, put them on the computer and age him up so we have an idea of what he might look like.” Becker explains.

“How long has he been missing?” Jess asks, her voice much gentler than it had been before.

“Fourteen years.” Danny tells her.

“Four?”

“No. Fourteen.”

“Right.” Jess says, nodding. She’s staring at the photograph as she stands and disappears from the room.

“Hang on.” Becker tells Danny, already half out of his seat to go after her. He knows he shouldn’t follow, but he does. The door to the room they've gone into has been left ever so slightly open. He hovers outside, able to see a slice of the room through the gap.

“This is madness.” Jess hisses. “Fourteen years?”

“I know, I know. But Quinn thinks he’s still alive and…” Becker starts, his voice trailing off.

“And? And what?”

“And he’s made me an offer I can’t refuse, J, I can’t.” Becker tells her.

“And what was that?”

“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t, okay?”

“Fine.” Jess huffs, sitting heavily in a chair. “I just hope you know what you’re getting us into. He’s the police, Becker, he’s been trying to nab us for the past three years in case you had forgotten.”

“I hadn’t forgotten.” Becker tells her.

“Then why are you being an idiot?” Jess hisses, turning in her chair.

“It’s a job, Jess. Just another job.”

“There’s always going to be a job.” Jess grumbles.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“There’s always jobs! You don’t do anything else, you don’t live anymore!” Jess cries, throwing her hands up in the air. Danny takes this as a cue to leave, and returns to the table in the kitchen. He wasn’t supposed to hear that, wasn’t supposed to hear any of it. So he sits, poking at the quickly cooling food in the tray in front of him with a fork, trying to act as if he can’t hear the quiet buzz of voices. They sound like they're getting angry. He thinks for a moment about just getting up and leaving, just before Becker returns and drops the picture of Patrick back on the table. He doesn’t look at Danny as he speaks. His fingers are twitching again. Danny wonders how serious of an argument he's triggered.

“Fine. We’ll do it. We do our best, and you hold up your end of the deal, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may get longer as I go on, they might not, who knows  
> Also, updates will probably be random. Like really random


End file.
